


i hnnng you

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: In a world where your soulmark is your soulmate's first thought when they see you, Bobbi's mark just readshnnng.





	i hnnng you

Thoughts are meant to be private - Bobbi _likes_ that thoughts are private. She likes having a space just for herself, even if that space is inside her own head.

The thing is, not all of her thoughts are private - and she doesn’t even know which one is written on somebody else’s body. Really, it’s only one thought in her entire life that Bobbi can’t keep to herself, but that’s one thought too many. She’s really not into the whole idea of soulmates in the first place, but she’s even _less_ into the idea that someone, somewhere, has her first thought of them written on their skin. And she doesn’t even get to know who it is! That’s just patently unfair, because she always has to be policing her thoughts when she meets someone new. She doesn’t want to think that someone’s tie is ugly and have them be saddled with that mark for the rest of their lives together.

Bobbi would know a thing or two about disappointing marks, because hers makes absolutely no sense. It’s just five letters - _hnnng_. What the actual fuck does that mean? She has no clue. She’s not sure if she wants to have a clue, because it’s ridiculous.

Bobbi’s friends all think it’s hilarious - not that they have much room to talk. Mack’s mark is _I would climb him like a tree_ , which is funny as fuck but in sharp contrast to his laid-back attitude. Izzy’s is _I’d become a lesbian for that woman_ , which is also not all that poetic. _Hnnng_ is, at the very least, not incriminating.

Bobbi assumed she was going to meet her soulmate on a mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. Purely statistically, she was going to meet them on a mission, because she spent most of her time on missions, or otherwise doing SHIELD things.

She had never thought, though, that she was going to meet her soulmate while in the grocery store. She doesn’t like grocery stores, especially because keeping her fridge stocked is a sisyphean task - most of her food seems to expire before she gets to eat it.

But then she turns down the dairy aisle, and sees a man. He’s short and scruffy but also horribly, indescribably handsome, and not a single word comes to mind.

Bobbi doesn’t know if he feels her staring or just happens to look up from the carton of milk that he was inspecting, but when he does look at her, he looks like a deer in headlights.

He drops the milk. The carton doesn’t burst, thankfully, but it shakes him out of his stupor, and he leans down to pick it up. That gives Bobbi enough time to get closer to the mystery man, and maybe think of something to say. She’s a spy, goddamnit, she should know how to start conversations!

“Hi.” Yes, the tried and true beginner of every life-changing exchange: _Hi._ Bobbi hates herself.

“Hey.” He’s not doing any better.

“I’m Bobbi.” She sticks her hand out awkwardly.

“Uh, Hunter. Lance Hunter. Shit, I mean, not like James Bond, I just -” He looks like he’s about to flail, but eventually he just grabs her hand, shaking it firmly. “Sorry, you’re just - really pretty.”

“And you’re just really handsome,” Bobbi volleys back with a smile. She’s recovered some of her composure, but she’s still holding onto Hunter’s hand, like an idiot. But he’s letting her do it, so maybe it’s not all that idiotic.

“So, um, this might be a weird question,” Hunter says. “But, uh, do you know what _hnnng_ means?” He releases her hand and rolls up the sleeve of his shirt to show her the word tattooed on his bicep - the same word that’s on her inner wrist.

Oh. So that’s what _hnnng_ means - the total and utter lack of ability to formulate a coherent thought because someone is just _that_ attractive.

“You know, I thought I’d be the one asking you that,” Bobbi laughs. She switches the hand holding onto her grocery basket so she can show her wrist to him.

Hunter flushes. “We are… not very articulate people.”

“Yeah, well, my next thought was far less appropriate, so maybe that’s for the better.” She can’t believe she’s admitting that to someone. Opening up is not Bobbi’s forte, and flirting is more for S.H.I.E.L.D. missions than her personal life, so she’s doing all sorts of new things right now.

“I hope you’ll share someday,” he says, arching an eyebrow.

“Buy me dinner first,” Bobbi retorts.

“I plan on buying you _many_ dinners, actually,” Hunter says. “Now that I can actually speak properly and everything.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously, and Bobbi can’t help but find that adorable.

“Don’t worry about it. I have that effect on a lot of people.” She winks.

“Hopefully not anymore,” Hunter grumbles. “I don’t like to share.”

“Noted,” Bobbi says. Someone taps her on the shoulder, and she turns around to see a woman gesturing towards the case of cheese she’s standing in front of. Bobbi steps out of the way, and grabs a pen and paper from her purse. (Another reason to hate grocery stores: she has to carry a purse, and purses are stupid.)

She scrawls down her number, handing it to Hunter. “Call me sometime.” He nods dumbly at her. Bobbi doesn’t remember any of her grocery shopping trip after that.

\---

Two years later, Bobbi’s standing in Lance’s bedroom, modelling the bridesmaid’s dress she’s going to be wearing to Mack’s wedding.

“How do I look?” Bobbi asks as she twirls.

“You look positively hnnng, love,” Lance compliments from the bed. Bobbi makes a face at him, but she’s grinning beneath it. Her boyfriend is a stupid teddy bear of a man. Well, he’d be a teddy bear if teddy bears really enjoyed sex, a line of thought Bobbi does not particularly want to go down.

“Mack is still asking me what that means,” Bobbi says. She debates sitting beside him on the bed before deciding that his lap is the better seat.

“And what have you told him?” Lance asks.

“I said he’ll understand when Elena’s walking down the aisle,” Bobbi responds with a shrug. Lance smiles.

“You know, you still haven’t told me what your second thought of me was. And I’ve bought you like a hundred dinners since then,” Hunter says.

“I thought you liked the mystery of it all?” Bobbi asks, kissing Hunter’s jaw.

“I don’t care about mysteries,” Hunter murmurs. He tilts his chin up, catching Bobbi’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently. She lets out a soft sigh.

“Hunter,” she warns. “We have to leave soon.”

“I know,” he replies. “Just tell me what your second thought was, and we can be on our way.”

“We will _not_ be leaving this bed if I tell you,” Bobbi answers. She’s certain of that, at least.

“Maybe some other time, then,” Hunter sighs. He knows Mack’ll have their heads if they’re late to the rehearsal dinner, and even he knows not to tempt fate.

“Maybe some other time,” Bobbi agrees. She climbs off her boyfriend’s lap, well aware that sitting on him was not making the whole ‘avoiding sex’ thing any easier.

Hunter stands up, too, and grabs Bobbi’s hand. Bobbi’s a little worried about what he’s going to do, but he just presses a kiss to her knuckles. “I love you, Bob.”

“I hnnng you, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loads of thanks to [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/works), who enabled this.


End file.
